I Väntan På Snön
by Prongs II
Summary: En julfanfiction om två vänner, med antydan till kärlek, som väntar på att snön ska falla... Mer eller mindre utanför böckerna.


**I VÄNTAN PÅ SNÖN **

Det finns ett magiskt slott, svårt att finna, i bergen i Skottland. Där ligger det naturligt skyddat från Mugglare. Slottet är, och har alltid varit, en skola för magiska barn. Många har under årens lopp gått i de vindlande stenkorridorerna. Många har suttit i fönstervalven, kanske till och med på natten, när man egentligen inte får gå omkring utanför uppehållsrummet. Kanske har de väntat på något eller någon. Så som Luna Lovegood gör nu.

Luna sitter hopkrupen i ett av de stora fönstervalven på femte våningen. Hon är klädd i sitt nattlinne, men har ett par lurviga tofflor på fötterna, och en mörkblå morgonrock som värmer mot kylan. Hennes smutsblonda hår döljer de underliga örhängena hon fortfarande har på sig.

Hon lutar pannan mot det kalla fönsterglaset, och tittar ut i natten. Hennes andedräkt bildar vit dimma, men för en gångs skull ritar hon inte små figurer i den. Luna Lovegood väntar. Hon väntar på två saker – snö, och en vän.

Vännen har hon äntligen funnit nu. Det tog tid, alldeles för lång tid, men nu vet hon att även hon har vänner, som hon kan umgås med, och lita på. Snön däremot verkar dröja. Det stör henne. Det är redan december, om mindre än en vecka är det juldagen. Det brukar ju komma snö redan i november här uppe i Skottland.

Luna ska stanna på skolan över jul. Hennes pappa vill egentligen att hon ska komma hem, men Luna vet. Hon vet att hon vill stanna, och hon vet att hon behöver stanna. Den starkaste anledningen är förstås Neville, vännen hon äntligen funnit. Han ska också stanna. Men snön spelade också in när hon tog sitt beslut. I Lunas hjärta finns det en mycket enkel uträkning, som hon alltid kommer att hålla för sann – snö + kärlek = jul. Snön är ett måste på julen. Här uppe brukar hon få mer än tillräckligt av den varan.

Så varför snöar det inte?

Lunas öra uppfattar ett ljud. Neville Longbottoms steg hörs tydligt i den tysta natten. Hon vrider lite på huvudet, för att se när han kommer. Luna ser bara hans gestalt, men hon vet att det är han. Ingen annan går så. Hon har iakttagit honom så länge, hon skulle kunna skilja honom från flera tusen andra.

"Har du väntat länge?" frågar Neville när han kommer fram och sätter sig bredvid henne i fönstret. Luna ler välkomnande.

"Inte särskilt" svarar hon, fast hon faktiskt suttit där ett tag. Neville tar blygt hennes hand. Luna kramar den med sin. Hans händer är varma, han måste ha kommit direkt från sovsalen. Själv har hon väntat i korridoren, och hennes fingrar känns nästan stela.

Luna suckar. "Tänk att det kan vara så kallt här inne, fast det inte kommer någon snö" klagar hon. Neville fnissar roat. Han tycker så mycket om Luna, hon har alltid ett helt eget sätt att se på saker och ting.

"Den kommer säkert" försäkrar han henne, som om han pratar med ett litet barn. Neville tycker också om snö, han gillar att titta på den inifrån. Men han är inte särskilt förtjust i att vara ute i en massa snö – han har för många obehagliga minnen av att få huvudet nedtryckt i snödrivor, eller bli träffad i nacken av snöbollskastare för att riktigt kunna njuta av det. Men han misstänker att Luna under det stundande jullovet kommer lyckas att lura ut honom, för att bygga en snögubbe eller något sådant. Ska han vara helt ärlig skulle han tycka om det.

"Jag vill ha snö nu. Jag har väntat jättelänge" muttrar Luna och drar irriterat i den ena rädisan, som hänger i hennes öra. Hon närmar sig Nevilles famn, kryper upp i hans knä och tittar ut. "Det är väl tillräckligt kallt?" frågar hon oroligt och ser upp i Nevilles roade ansikte. Han undertrycker lusten att skratta högt och nickar allvarligt.

"Det tror jag. Ta det lugnt, det är en hel vecka kvar till juldagen, det hinner börja snöa" För Neville spelar det inte så stor roll om det snöar eller ej. Han nöjer sig med att stanna kvar här, och helt enkelt trivas. Som vilken jul som helst.

… Fast inte riktigt. För det här är den första julen han har en riktig vän, en underbar vän som Luna. En som förstår honom.

Luna stirrar fortfarande missnöjt ut genom fönstret, som om hon försöker hypnotisera vädret, och få snön att börja falla. Neville ler ömt, och tittar också ut genom fönstret, i väntan på snön.

* * *

Den här är skriven till en av mina vänner på SH, Memme, som önskade sig en fin Neville/Luna-fic lagom till jul... Det här är vad jag kom up med, första gången jag skriver om någon av dem... (Fast jag har faktiskt två, antagligen ganska långa, kapitelhistorier med vardera på lut... Säg gärna till om ni är intresserade av att läsa väldigt konstiga Neville- och Luna-fics). Jag är inte helt nöjd, men ni får avgöra... Är de för ooc? Är handlingen för ... icke-existerande? Ge mig gärna konstruktiv kritik på den här, det är min julönskning! :)


End file.
